The Small Things in Life
by Zoidsnaff
Summary: GhVi AU With the death of his father still weighing heavily on his heart, Gohan goes to highschool where he meets the daughter of the man who stole his credit for cell. Will a friendship bloom? Or will there be more?


Authors Notes: Gohan was able to convince Chi-Chi to allow him to train and study so he's a lot stronger than he was in the series. He also got a job working at Capsule Corp. with Bulma on some of her latest inventions, therefore he's a lot better at handling people and more knowledgable of the world as well. The story is the same as the shows pretty much up until the point Gohan gets into the school.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, there would be a lot more Gohan/Videl.  
  
"Text" - Denotes speech  
  
'Text' - Denotes thought  
  
:Text: - Denotes bond speak  
  
The Small Things in Life  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of School or The Horror! The Horror!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was just another ordinary day in Orange Star High, Mr. Smithers, the history teacher was going on about a war long ago when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, causing many of the students to wake up. "Ah yes, we have a new student today, one all of you I'm sure could learn something from. He managed to get a perfect score on all of the entrance exams." Mr. Smithers said.   
  
"Great, I could use some pocket change." said a smirking blonde boy in the back of the classroom. Just as the teacher was about to reprimand the boy, another, more forceful knock came at the door.   
  
"I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting." stated the teacher as he walked over towards the door.  
  
The boy that walked in after the teacher was anything, but what people had suspected he'd be. Standing around 6 feet tall, wearing gray pants and a black t-shirt with a Capsule Corp. jacket stood the innocent little book-nerd everyone was not expecting. "Please son, introduce yourself to the class" says Mr. Smithers.   
  
"Well, my name is Son Gohan, my father was Goku and my mother is Chi-Chi, I have a little brother named Goten and in my spare time I like to read and study martial arts. Don't get me angry and we'll get along fine." Gohan says a little nervously to the class. The class breaks out into excited whispers at what was just said, if they heard right this kid was the son of the legendary Son Goku, untill a girl with raven black hair in pig-tails and blue crystaline eyes raises her hand.   
  
"Yes Miss Satan, did you have a question for Gohan?" asked the teacher.   
  
"Yes, I was wondering if the Son Goku you're refering to would happen to be the same Son Goku that won the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai and made it to the finals of the 21st and 22nd Tenkaichi Budokais?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, that would be my father." Gohan plainly stated.  
  
"Thank you Gohan, please have a seat up by Erasa. Erasa, please stand." says Mr. Smithers.   
  
A blonde girl gets up out of her seat and says, "Yoohoo! Up here cutie!" Gohan quietly makes his way up to his new seat while blushing and thinking 'This is gonna be a long year sitting next to this girl.'  
  
"Hello! I'm Erasa!" the blonde chirped, "and this is Sharpner and Videl." Motioning to a blonde boy and the pig-tailed girl that asked about his father.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." he said.   
  
"Guess what?" Erasa asked, and without waiting for a reply, "Videl here is the daughter of the one and only Mr. Satan!"   
  
"Thats nice." he stated before turning forward to listen to the teacher.  
  
'Thats odd,' Videl thought, 'most guys are usually falling all over themselves to meet my father or get an autograph from him, but he almost doesn't seem to care.'  
  
"So Gohan, where do you live?" asked Erasa.  
  
Gohan thought about it for a second and decided that his mother never said anything about hiding his abilities he might as well tell the truth. "I live in the 439 Mountain Area."  
  
After a bit he noticed that it was unusally quiet to his right so taking a quick glance he noticed three dumbfounded teens staring at him with shocked exprensions on their faces. "How can you get here on time?!" Videl asked, "Thats like a five hour flight from here!"  
  
"I uh.. Fly." Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean fly?! No jet or copter can go that fast!" Videl all but demanded from him.  
  
"You said I use a jet or copter, I just fly. Somtimes though, I use the Nimbus." Gohan stated.  
  
'What does he mean he just flies, thats all just tricks! My father said so!' thought Videl angrily, "I'll figure you out yet Son Gohan, I just know you're hiding something.'  
  
"Whatever Nerd-boy! We all know those are just tricks, no one can just fly." Sharpner said.  
  
"Believe what you want to believe, but to quote Shakespeare, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."" Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan!" the teacher yelled, "Please pay attention in the class, there will be plenty of time for talking later!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Gohan said.  
  
"Now, could you please answer the question on the board?" Mr. Smithers asked. After taking a quick glance at the board, Gohan simply said, "42." Which just so happened to be the correct answer to the question, much to the class and teachers astonishment.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully untill lunch. Gohan was walking outside by himself looking for a good place to de-capsulate his lunch when he spotted a nice tree that provided plenty of shade. But it looked as though he wasn't going to get the peace and quiet he so desired as Erase came bouncing up to him. "Hey Gohan, wanna come sit with use for lunch?" Erasa asked.  
  
"No thanks." Gohan said, "I've got my own table with me."  
  
"Well, mind if we sit with you then?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, if thats what you want." he replied.  
  
So while Erase went to get her friends, Videl and Sharpner, Gohan de-capsulated his lunch and began to dig in. When he looked up half way through he noticed the three people in front of him, staring at him. With the naivity of Goku and the manners Chi-Chi burned in to him, he swallowed his food and asked, "What?" When he got no answer, he merely shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Finally the three came out of the stupor enough to sit down and continue eating, tho that didn't stop the question after our poor demi-saiyin was done eating.  
  
"So Gohan," Videl asked, "how can you eat so much and stay so thin?"  
  
"You probably won't believe me, but I have a very high metabolism. Most of this stuff doesn't even make it to my stomach." answered Gohan.  
  
"Ok, I guess thats a believable enough answer." stated Videl.  
  
"So Nerd-boy," said Sharpner, "did your father teach you any martial arts?"  
  
"Not at first, but yes he has trained me before." Gohan said.  
  
"So, who have you trained under?" Videl asked.  
  
"My father, Demon King Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillian, Tien and Master Roshi." he answered. "Now enough with the questions, the bells about the ring and if I'm not mistaken we all have Gym next, so lets go." Reluctantly the all agreed and headed off the gym class.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Gohan couldn't help but be nervous at the looks he was receiving as he exited the locker room and entered the gym. Most of the girls were looking at him with appreciative yes, while most of the boys looked on jealous of all the attention he was receiving. But the look that he didn't like the most came from one Satan Videl. 'My Kami, what is she glaring at?' he thought, 'She's almost as scary as my mother with that glare.'  
  
'There's something suspicious about him, I just know he's hiding something. He didn't even care about my who my father was.' Videl thought. 'I will find you out Son Gohan.'  
  
As Gohan was sitting down he noticed a familiar ki outside the door, and sure enough, in walked Yamcha. "Hello class, let me just take role and we'll get started." Yamcha said. He continued down the role until he eventually got to the S's. "Son Gohan?" Yamcha asked, "Gohan? What are you doing in this school?" he asked.  
  
"Hey Yamcha," Gohan said, "I go to school here now, you would've known if you'd shown up at the reunion last month. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh thats right, I never told anyone, I'm a Physical Education teacher here now." Yamcha said.  
  
"Well in that case I think you have a class to teach so I suggest you continue taking role." Gohan said with the ever famous Son grin.  
  
"Ehrm.. Yeah.." Yamcha replies with a small blush on his face.  
  
After finishing roll Yamcha gets the classes attention by clapping his hands loudly. "Okay class, today I'd thought we go into one of my favorite past times, Martial Arts. Now, with a show of hands, how many of you have experience in the Martial Arts?"  
  
A few of the jocks raise their hands along with Gohan, Videl and Sharpner. "Ok, I want those who raised their hands to please come down here. We're going to have a little spar, after which I'll determine whether you belong in the advanced or intermediate classes. So line up, and when you get to the front state your name and how much experience you've had and who you're senseis were and we'll begin the spar. The rules for the spar are the same as that of the Tenkaichi Budokai."  
  
"Mark Ruler, I've had 3 years experience and I was trained in the Great Hercules dojo!" said one of the aforementioned jocks.  
  
"Alright Mark, lets begin." said Yamcha, "Go!"  
  
The match was fairly quick even tho Yamcha supressed his ki down to a normal human level. Most of the matches went the same, include Sharpners, then Videl was up.  
  
"Videl Satan, 10 years, Hercule Satan." she said.  
  
"Alright Videl, Begin!" After a good ten minutes of sparring Yamcha called the match and put her in the advanced group, the first to make it there. Finally it was Gohans turn.  
  
"So Yamcha, I'm not going easy on you, you wanna give up now or do you actually wanna go through with this?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Lets just do this Gohan, go on and state your name, experience and senseis." Yamcha said.  
  
"All of them?" asked Gohan with a raised eyebrow. At a nod from Yamcha he answered, "Son Gohan, 14 years experience, I was first trained by Demon King Piccolo, later I was trained by my father Son Goku. Lately I have been trained by Krillian Chestnut, Tienshinhan and Vegeta Briefs." The class, who had not been there at lunch, could only gawk at the amount of teacher he'd had.  
  
"All right Gohan, don't beat me too badly. I still have to teach the class." Yamcha said with an sigh. To which his only reply was a Vegeta like smirk from Gohan. 'That kids been spending way to much time with Vegeta if you ask me.' thought Yamcha. "Ready, Go!"  
  
After a quick five minute spar the class was looking astonished at the speed and strength of the new resident school nerd. Eventually Yamcha got through his defenses and landed a punch to the face to which Gohan slid back a ways. "Well, that was a good warm up Yamcha, I guess now it's time to get serious." After Gohan's proclamation the class couldn't believe their ears. Next thing they knew Gohan begins some kind of weird chant while holding his hands back to his side. "Ka" he chants while a blueish white orb begins to appear in his hands. 'He wouldn't!' Yamcha thought. "Me" he continues as the orb continues to grow in size, "HaMe", now the orb is nearly twice the size it was before. 'He would!' was Yamcha's latest thought. Just as he is about to finish the chant, Yamcha begins to frantically wave his arms in front of him and yells, "Alright, alright! You win you're in the advanced class!" The students watch in awe as Gohan visibly relaxes and the bluish white orb begins to dissipate into the air.  
  
The class breaks out into excited whispers about how the new boy knows how to do those light tricks from the Cell Games and that he just beat their gym teacher, and former fighter in the Tenkaichi Budokai in a sparring match. Not to mention he said it was only a warm up.  
  
"Son Gohan!" yelled and extremly pissed Videl causing our favorite demi-saiyin to cover his ears in pain. "What the HELL was that?!"  
  
"Geez Videl, you don't have to yell, and that was the Kamehameha wave. You know? The signature move of the Turtle Hermit?" he replied, obviously in pain.  
  
"How the hell could you do that?!" she yelled, "You're disgracing martial arts using light tricks like that!"  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Yamcha, 'This won't be pretty.'  
  
"So what?! You think it's a trick because you can't explain how it's done?!" Gohan yelled, "Is anything you or your father can't do automatically a trick and a disgrace to the world of martial arts?!"  
  
That shut Videl up, she couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't make her seem like a braggart like her father, and she swore long ago that she'd never end up like that.   
  
Yamcha wanting to relieve some of the tension in the air got everyones attention and said, "Ok class, I think thats enough for today. Go ahead and get changed and ready for the end of the day."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Luckily for Gohan, Gym just happened to be the last class of the day. Unfortnuately tho, his three new 'friends' wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Wait up!" yelled Erase from across the campus. After catching up she asked, "Wanna go hang out with us for a bit?"  
  
"Sorry Erasa," Gohan said, "but I have to be getting home soon, my mom is expecting me in the next hour."  
  
"The next hour?" Videl asked, "How can you get home so fast it's like a five hour flight?!"  
  
"Like I told you earlier today, I fly or I use the Nimbus." Gohan answered her, by the tone of his voice you could tell he was getting tired of the constant questions. "Now if you'll excuse me.." he said while cupping his hands to his mouth. He then yelled, "NIMBUS!"  
  
Videl, Sharpner and Erase were all looking at him kinda funny until the noticed an orange streak in the sky heading towards them, when it stopped they were amazed to see a fluffy yellow cloud. They were even more amazed when Gohan hopped on and zoomed off yelling "Bye guys!" behind him.  
  
"Did he just fly off on a cloud?" asked Sharpner dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah." was the only reply he got from Erasa who stood staring at the spot where Gohan once occupied.  
  
'I'll figure out how you do all these things someday Son Gohan,' thought Videl, 'then I'll expose your tricks to the world.'   
  
~-~-~-  
  
Please Read and Review, contructive criticism appreciated. 


End file.
